The Bell
by Michael the Mouse
Summary: A story about Andaline, the beautiful daughter of Althalus and Dweia... Set about 1700 years after original book. Should be suitable for all ages. Not really sure what genre
1. Prologue

Prologue

The day came to pass that great Dweia, mother of the world, had a child. All were joyous, but Dweia held a fear in her heart. It was prophesied by her brother, great Deiwos, that the first born of the mother of the earth would be stolen. That was what great Dweia feared above all else. So, Dweia used her great power as a goddess to forge a bell. The bell was small, only as large as a thumbnail, but great Dweia told her child to ring it when ever she was in danger. Dweia's fears slowly receded after her beautiful child, a girl by the name of Andaline, had lived many centuries and begun her training, in the reading of the book and in the art of lying, cheating, and stealing. And so, the fear got buried underneath layers of Dweia's undying love. It may seem that holy Deia had forgotten the prophesy, but nay, she had not. Her infinite memory just stored it away, in a dark crevice of her mind. It could be awakened at a touch.

And so it will be.


	2. Chapter 1 - Leaving

PART 1

ANDALINE

CHAPTER 1

Andaline, daughter of great Dweia, mother of all humans, and Althalus, greatest theif alive, consort of Dweia, and reader of the Book, was angry. Very angry. She was angry with herself, the world, but most of all, her parents. They were so controlling! They would not let Andaline out of the House without either of her parents! Also, Andaline had this stupid little bell which she was meant to ring 'whenever she was in danger'. Andaline though it was silly, but she could never rip it off the little silver chain that held it to her neck. But anyway, she could never be in danger if she never left the House alone! Andaline heard a quiet knock on the door to her room. "Go away!" she shouted angrily.

"Come on love, your mother and I have a proposition." Andaline heard her father, Althalus say from outside. Every day or so, Althalus would come up with a new proposition. It would usually involve Andaline and Althalus going on a holiday to some unknown place in the world. Andaline mostly refused the offers and demanded a better one. "This offer involves you going out on your own" Althalus said hopefully. Andaline shot up and sped to the door, opening it with a beaming smile.

"Why daddy!" she said girlishly "You have finally seen the light!"

"Well love, Dweia and I, well, mostly I, decided that you need a break from us stuffy ancients. So we have agreed to your offer" Althalus smiled hopefully "We also believe you can keep out of trouble and stay safe."

Andaline on a massive smile, and to Althalus it was like seeing the sun come up. "When can I leave?" The impatient Andaline said.

"We were thinking in a few decades..." Althalus said delicately

"What!" an outraged Andaline screamed "No no no! I want to leave NOW! I am nearly seventeen thousand years old and I haven't even left the House without my parents!"

"Well," Althalus said grudgingly "I guess we can make some changes."

[-{}-]

Dweia gravely handed her daughter the Knife and recited the rules for what must have been the thousandth time. "No strong alcohol, no fighting and definitely NO boys. I don't want to see you come back here with some lonely mortal!" Andaline nodded gravely as her mother lead her to the Maghu door. Dweia had made Andaline go to Maghu due to the strong Grey robe presence in the city. The Grey robes meant an almost nonexistent soldier presence but a strong religious one. Althalus handed his daughter a sack of gold and guided her to the door to Maghu.

"Now Andaline, stay safe!" Were his last words before Andaline stepped out into a backstreet of Maghu. She saw her parents waving sadly as the door closed behind her. Then she walked out of the backstreet onto the main road of Maghu and made her way to the Temple of Dweia. As she walked up the stairs, she could hear the stones singing to her and see the words illuminated on the walls.

/Come, daughter of Dweia/ the stones sang joyously /Enter the house of your kin/

Andaline did just that. She strode through the halls of the temple, making her way to the office of the Exarch of the Grey robes. When she knocked on the door and stated her purpose, she got almost immediate access. The man sitting in the Spartan room that served as an office was middle aged with slightly greying auburn temples. His face was lightly lined, but not dramatically so and the grey robes he wore seemed to flow around him. He had a distinct aura of holiness surrounding him as he stood up slowly. He looked at the beautiful black haired girl wisely.

"Ahh..."he started off slowly "Andaline, it is a pleasure to have you here"

"Exarch Kendon, the pleasure is mine." Andaline knew the Exarch due to the fact that her parents liked to keep in touch with the Exarch of the Grey robes.

"Now, why are you here?" The Exarch said, suddenly serious.

"Just the common courtesies Exarch, I am going in my own merry way from here." Andaline said happily.

"Just as well, I would not want summon you to make you perform those courtesies." The Exarch said, back into a lighter mood. Know that he knew that Andaline was not the bearer of bad news, he could relax.

Andaline laughed, the ringing peal echoing through the bright corridors of the temple.

Exarch Kendon smiled warmly "Do you want to stay here for a while Andaline?" He asked "We are always ready to accommodate."

Andaline shook her head slightly "I cannot good sir, for I wish to go and see the world"

"Could you at least stay for dinner with Elizabeth and I?" He asked

"Well," Andaline said gravely "I could never turn down one of Elizabeth's roasts."

The Exarch burst out with a deep, rich laugh "Well, I expect to see you there tonight."

[-{}-]

The roast dinner was absolutely magnificent. The Exarch's wife had prepared a wonderful meal and now all the guests were sitting back in their chair in silent contentment. Andaline slowly dipped from a glass of rich southern wine. As with all things in the Grey robe compound, the dining room was Spartan. But that did not bother Andaline one bit. She had a 'the foods the only important part' philosophy, and the good which Elizabeth had presented was a palace of perfection to Andaline's standard. The Exarch slowly stood "I better go back to he bedroll now" he said contentedly.

Andaline stood also "I better go as well." She yawned. So the Exarch and Andaline parted ways. The Exarch had given Andaline one of the more opulent rooms, but she did not mind. All she wanted was sleep. Glorious sleep,


End file.
